On Site with Thomas
On Site with Thomas is a Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode. Plot During the construction of the community centre, Patrick boasts that he is the most important because he is a cement mixer. This makes Jack and Alfie curious about who really is the most important. Jack asks Byron, who claims that he is, as he levels the site. Nelson tells him that he is the most important, as he is the main source of transportation. Alfie asks Oliver, who tells him that digging the foundation is the most important. Whilst Ned explains that their operators are the most important, as they are in charge of safety. Feeling confused, Jack and Alfie give up in their search. However, when Thomas returns with his empty trucks, all the other machines are still in a commotion over it. Even Max and Monty decide to outdo each other by seeing who can collect the bigger load. Once loaded, Max and Monty speed out of the site, much to the concern of Kelly and Thomas. Racing each other side by side, Max and Monty are still arguing until they realise that Patrick is coming towards them. Patrick veers off the road, flies over the rails, and takes a splash into his own wet cement! Miss Jenny hears about the news and scolds Max and Monty for causing a lot of trouble, especially as Thomas is covered in cement. Max and Monty explain about the commotion, only for Miss Jenny to explain that, as they are all part of a team, there is no such thing as "most important". When Jack mentions Patrick, Miss Jenny scolds her cement mixer for bragging about concrete! Characters * Thomas * Jack * Alfie * Patrick * Byron * Oliver * Nelson * Ned * Max and Monty * Kelly * Miss Jenny * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * The Community Centre Construction Site Trivia * Pre-filmed footage from The Tortoise and the Hare is used. * The working title for this episode was called "Who's the Boss?". * This marks Patrick's only speaking role and appearance in the television series to date. * Virgin TV Anywhere's website alternatively title the episode as "The Importance of Being Patrick". Goofs * There is a hole in Thomas' valance on his left (our right) side. * When Thomas leaves the foundations, his trucks disappear. * When Jack is unloading into Thomas at the start of the episode, he hits the truck. * When Patrick crashes into the cement, something blue in his cab (possibly his eye mechanism) is seen bouncing up and down. * The title is misleading as the episode focuses mainly on Patrick's bragging. * When Thomas says "Makes my boiler ache", studio equipment can be seen reflected in his pupils. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Thomas' Trusty Friends DVD Boxsets * The Ultimate Collection * 5 Exciting DVDs US * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Thomas' Trusty Friends * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures AUS/NL/GER * Thomas' Trusty Friends Gallery File:OnSitewithThomasTitleCard.png|Title card File:OnSiteWithThomasUSTitleCard.png|US title card File:OnSiteWithThomas1.png File:OnSiteWithThomas2.png|Oliver File:OnSiteWithThomas3.png|Byron File:OnSiteWithThomas4.png|Patrick File:OnSiteWithThomas5.png File:OnSiteWithThomas6.png File:OnSiteWithThomas7.png|Jack File:OnSiteWithThomas8.png|Thomas File:OnSiteWithThomas9.png File:OnSiteWithThomas10.png File:OnSiteWithThomas11.png File:OnSiteWithThomas12.png|Alfie File:OnSiteWithThomas13.png File:OnSiteWithThomas14.png File:OnSiteWithThomas15.png File:OnSiteWithThomas16.png File:OnSiteWithThomas17.png File:OnSiteWithThomas18.png File:OnSiteWithThomas19.png|Jack and Byron File:OnSiteWithThomas20.png File:OnSiteWithThomas21.png File:OnSiteWithThomas22.png File:OnSiteWithThomas23.png File:OnSiteWithThomas24.png File:OnSiteWithThomas25.png|Nelson File:OnSiteWithThomas26.png|Nelson and Jack File:OnSiteWithThomas27.png File:OnSiteWithThomas28.png|Alfie and Ned File:OnSiteWithThomas29.png File:OnSiteWithThomas30.png File:OnSiteWithThomas31.png|Ned and Oliver File:OnSiteWithThomas32.png|Max and Monty File:OnSiteWithThomas33.png File:OnSiteWithThomas34.png File:OnSiteWithThomas35.png File:OnSiteWithThomas36.png File:OnSiteWithThomas37.png|Max and Ned File:OnSiteWithThomas38.png File:OnSiteWithThomas39.png File:OnSiteWithThomas40.png File:OnSiteWithThomas41.png File:OnSiteWithThomas42.png|Kelly File:OnSiteWithThomas43.png File:OnSiteWithThomas44.png File:OnSiteWithThomas45.png File:OnSiteWithThomas46.png File:OnSiteWithThomas47.png File:OnSiteWithThomas48.png File:OnSiteWithThomas49.png File:OnSiteWithThomas50.png File:TheTortoiseAndTheHare48.png|Pre-filmed footage File:OnSiteWithThomas51.png File:OnSiteWithThomas52.png File:OnSiteWithThomas53.png File:OnSiteWithThomas54.png File:OnSiteWithThomas55.png File:OnSiteWithThomas56.png File:OnSiteWithThomas57.png File:OnSiteWithThomas58.png File:OnSiteWithThomas60.png File:OnSiteWithThomas61.png File:OnSiteWithThomas62.png File:OnSiteWithThomas63.png File:OnSiteWithThomas64.png|Miss Jenny File:OnSiteWithThomas65.png File:OnSiteWithThomas66.png File:OnSiteWithThomas67.png File:OnSiteWithThomas68.png File:OnSiteWithThomas69.png File:OnSiteWithThomas70.png File:OnSiteWithThomas71.png Episode File:On Site With Thomas - British Narration|UK Narration File:On Site With Thomas - US Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video